The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for inserting coupons into containers moving along a high volume handling system. In particular, the invention separates the forwardmost coupon from a continuous web and injects the coupon into a container as the container passes a designated location for insertion.
It is a common advertising and promotional technique to place coupons or other leaflets into containers, such as cartons for breakfast cereal or snack items, along with the product to be sold. The consumer may use the coupon for whatever purpose intended, such as for discount or future purchases or a rebate. Many devices have therefor been provided to deposit coupons into containers in the present day packaging industry.
This is just one use for the invention which will be described in detail hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the word "coupon" is used in its broadest possible sense to include any coupon, card, sheet, receipt, warranty, premium or other part that can advantageously be handled as described hereinafter. Similarly, "container" is used in the broadest possible sense to include containers such as boxes, tubs, cans and vessels of all kinds as well as any other coupon-receiver which can advantageously be used with this invention.
Typically, coupon inserting devices operate by discharging or positioning a single coupon in each of a plurality of containers which rapidly move along a conveyor system or similar material handling system. The containers are positioned in a particular relationship to the mechanism involved. Known inserting devices, while they perform satisfactorily under certain circumstances, are somewhat unreliable, inflexible and expensive to manufacture, set-up, operate and maintain.
Commonly, coupon dispensing systems require a stack of precut coupons that are individually dispensed from a downwardly sloping channel. One arrangement of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,200. In that system, a pusher element and advancing rollers coact to withdraw the forwardmost coupon from a precut stack of coupons. The coupon is thereby drawn into the downwardly sloping channel to the dispensing location. This arrangement, however, requires a separate cutting and stacking operation before the coupons are ready for the dispensing stage. Another arrangement providing a downwardly sloping tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,113. In that system, a reciprocal vacuum head dispenses each coupon from a stack of precut coupons arranged on an inclined tray and places the coupons in a conveyor system which transports the coupons to the containers.
Still other systems require mechanical cutting devices such as a scissors device to separate each coupon from a continuous web. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,894. In that system, an advance drum draws the coupons away from the coupon web and toward a scissors device which separates the coupon web into individual coupons. The coupons are thereafter dispensed to moving packages with the use of a conveyor system.
While such prior art systems may function satisfactorily under certain conditions, they are quite complex, often requiring additional coupon processing stages. Such systems, moreover, are susceptible to jamming when operating at high rates of speed. As a result, a coupon may not be placed in every container. On the other hand, two or more coupons may be inadvertently inserted in one container. Moreover, many of the known coupon inserting systems are not capable of accommodating various spacing of the containers and varying conveyor speeds. Further, the known systems do not easily accommodate changes in the location of insertion or the size or shape of the container.